


The Boy Who Ran With Wolves

by Hezzab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Lydia, BAMF Peter, Character Death, Home Movie, M/M, Mate Denial Jackson and Lydia, Mate Erica and Boyd, Mates, Mates Allison and Scott, Pack Feels, Protective Derek, Protective Jackson, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Star Gazing, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezzab/pseuds/Hezzab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sees Stiles for the first time in the hospital, and ever since he can't get him out of his mind. When they first meet Stiles thinks he's made the Alpha mad but instead the Alpha has something planned to make Stiles feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Ran With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> The latin is straight from google translate.  
> This would never have been done without Amie.

“You can’t phone him he’s at the hospital, so his phone will be off.” Isaac told Derek as he picked up his phone ready to call Scott to tell him about the information they had found.  
“He never turns his phone off when he goes to see his mom. Why start now?” Derek asked sighing; he would never understand the teenagers in his pack.  
Looking at him for a moment Isaac continued “He doesn’t turn it off if he’s visiting his mom, but he’s not visiting his mom. His friends in hospital at the moment, so he’s seeing how he’s doing.”  
“So we wait to tell Scott about this then.” Derek replied sitting on the couch in his loft.  
Rolling his eyes Isaac grabbed Dereks car keys and said “He’ll be there all night and will only leave for school tomorrow.”  
“Looks like we’re going to the hospital then.” Derek said taking the keys from Isaac, “But I’m driving.” Laughing Isaac followed Derek out to his car. Derek wondered how he didn’t know that Scott was at the hospital, never mind that his friend was in the hospital, after all he was meant to be alpha. 

The moment Derek stepped out of his car he smelt it. A sweet but musky scent. Not knowing what it was he let it be, but thought to ask Deaton about it later. Heading in to the hospital he saw Melissa nod at Isaac whilst she tried to calm down a hysterical family.  
“Come on, Scott’s this way.” Isaac said leading Derek into the elevator. Following Isaac, Derek saw he had pushed the button for the third floor. Stepping out when the elevator stopped Derek noticed the scent was getting stronger, but it also started to mix with Scott’s. Isaac stopped outside a room that had the door open, inside Scott was sat on a chair beside the bed where a teenager of sixteen or seventeen lay asleep. The teenager had a buzz haircut and looked lanky, but as he was lying down Derek didn’t know for sure. Scott looked up and noticed his alpha and pack member standing at the door; he looked back at the sleeping boy before squeezing his hand and walking over to Derek and Isaac.  
Derek asked “Who is he?” as Isaac asked “How is he?”  
“He’s fine Isaac, just tired. Derek that’s Stiles, I’ve knew him all my life.” Scott said, “Why are yous here?”  
“There’s going to be a pack passing through within the next month.” Derek told his beta. The feeling of anxiety and fear rippled through Derek but he knew it wasn’t his.  
Scott pushed the room door open again and told Stiles, who was now awake, “Hey Stiles, I’m just talking to Isaac and Derek, I’ll be back in a minuet.” He turned back to Derek and Isaac before continuing in a whisper “Today’s been tough for him.”  
“He won’t be in school tomorrow then?” Isaac asked  
Sighing Scott told him “It just depends on how he’s feeling.” Turning to Derek he continued “Anything else I need to know?” Derek wondered if he should tell Scott about the territorial run, especially considering his was tonight.  
Making up his mind he said “We’re going to start territorial runs, with all the threats it seemed good to start. You and I were meant to take tonight but I can send Jackson if you want to stay here.”  
Smiling at him Scott replied “Thanks Derek. So when will I be running?”  
“Tomorrow, with Isaac. And can you tell me next time you come here so I know not to phone you?” Derek asked. Seeing Scott nod he turned and left the hospital. 

Scott went back to the chair besides Stiles bed. Holding his hand again, Scott began to take some of Stiles pain. It was agonising but he only had to deal with it for a few minutes whereas Stiles had been dealing with it for over two years.  
“Stop it.” Stiles muttered to Scott when he seen Scott’s veins turn black.  
Scott looked down and replied “Sorry.” He wasn’t sorry he had done it but sorry that he got caught. He didn’t want his best friend to suffer when he could lessen the pain even if it was for a little while.  
“Was that your alpha?” Stiles said curiosity flooding him.  
“Yeah, he’s not as scary as he looks.” Scott told him, changing the topic Scott said “Thanks for helping me find out about mates.”  
“Na, it’s good. I’m happy to help.” Stiles said sitting up, now fully awake. “I’m just glad you still come to me now that you’re a wolf boy.”  
Laughing Scott shook his head. “I could never have done half the things without you helping. I won’t be here tomorrow night, new territorial runs to do, but I can see if Isaac or Lydia or even Allison will stay, if you want?” Seeing the look on Stiles face Scott continued “I was meant to be out tonight but Derek moved things about so I could stay.”  
Stiles smiled, although it didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s okay, I’ll be fine plus your mom has night shift so she’ll contently check on me and you know it.”  
“If you say so.” Scott muttered laughing. Stiles slapped his arm. It was after midnight before Stiles fell asleep but Scott was later as he wanted to make sure Stiles was okay and take some more of his pain without getting caught and so Stiles could rest better. 

It was nearer one before Derek had finished his territory check and headed to Deaton’s. Deaton was in his library going over a book about druid rituals.  
“I’ve got those herbs you were asking about. The ones that mask your scent.” Deaton told Derek as he heard him enter.  
Derek sat down on a chair in the middle of the room before replying, “Thank you, do you know of… do you know why I would smell some ones scent so strong before I would smell a member of my own packs?”  
Shaking his head Deaton replied “Did you see who the scent belonged to?” Derek nodded and Deaton continued “I’m surprised Talia didn’t tell you about what it means. After all it is an alphas responsibility for its pack to know. Is her face always in your mind since you seen her?”  
Derek looked Deaton in the eyes before replying “It’s not a her and I am always thinking about him since I saw him. How did you know?”  
Pulling out a book before he passed it over to Derek as he sat down, “Maybe it would be best if you read this.”  
Derek picked it up and read the titled ‘Mates and all you need to know.’ “Wait, you’re saying Stiles is my mate?”  
“Stiles. Mmh.” Was Deaton’s only reply. Standing up he walked back to where he had put down his book when Derek came in. Rolling his eyes Derek stood up, grabbed the book and left. After all it looked like he had some reading to do. 

Sitting the book down on his coffee table Derek went to bed, but when he woke he went out onto the balcony. Sighing he took a deep breath, contemplating last night and it was moments like this that he still wished his parents were alive so that they could explain things to him instead of going to Deaton or Peter. Peter was great. At times. When it benefits him. Like when he possessed Lydia to bring him back to live. That was a hectic moment and if he could survive that he could survive reading a book about mate. Pfft how hard could reading a book be? He walked back into his loft with a new determination. Sitting on his couch he picked up the book and opened it. 

An hour later he had only read four pages, most of which was in Latin. The only Latin that he actually understood was ‘Cum coniugibus obviam illis simul vivunt, quia per ea, quae magna et parva.’ Which meant; Once mates meet they stay together for live, through things great and through things small. But there was more to the sentence that he couldn’t understand. Sighing he heard laughter. Turning around he saw that it was Peter.  
“Yes?” Derek asked him. Frustration portrayed in his voice.  
“Nothing, I just remember when Talia read that.” Peter replied, sitting down beside his nephew. “It was just as funny to watch her struggle through it as it is you.”  
Derek frowned when he heard that, “Mom read this?”  
“All Alphas are meant to, and then pass the information down to their pack members. But I guess your pack found out without you telling them.” Peter replied, enjoying Derek’s discomfort. After all even he realised that not many twenty five year old werewolves didn’t know about mates, much less an alpha.  
“So, are you going to just sit there or will you help me?” Derek growled  
Peter looked at the other man a moment before answering “No my dear nephew, watching you is so much more fun than helping you. After all you fail at Latin.” Turning to face him, Derek grabbed the book and threw it at Peter. Laughing his uncle dodged the book.  
Picking it up Peter told him “Don’t you know not to throw books. And also I really enjoy reading this.” Derek stood stunned as he watched Peter get comfortable on his couch before he started to read Mates and all you need to know. Shaking his head, Derek left the living room in search of food. He was a werewolf and they had to eat. He pulled chicken and salad out of the fridge so he could make himself a sandwich. Buttering his bread he noticed the time. It was one in the afternoon. The rest of the pack would be out of school in just under three hours. 

The three hours Derek had before Isaac came home was spent translating Latin to English, after he had managed to get the book from Peter. He felt frustrated and angry; he hadn’t got any further than before but he thought he would have, considering the book was only one hundred and seven pages long. Derek picked up his notes again hoping that something this time may make sense. He could ask Allison, after all her translation skills are better than his any day of the week, but he couldn’t go to her when asking her to translate about mates. Like Peter said all alpha should know this. His notes consisted of; mates can be sprit and spirt and can be garbage cans or rejected. This only happens if one is foreign due to the spirits can’t allow the break. However Derek had managed to successfully translate that mates scent each other by rubbing themselves upon the other to put their scent onto their mate so other wolves know that your mate is yours. He jumped hearing the door open, realising that it would be Isaac and probably someone else in the pack he tried to shove the book under a pillow in hope someone didn’t see it .  
“I’ll get you your book and bring it to you after I changed.” Isaac told Lydia.  
“Okay.” She watched him walk in to his room before turning to Derek, “And what have you been tryna translate?”  
“Nothing.” Derek replied, too quickly than he should have.  
Lydia raised her eyebrow and picked up one of the sheets Derek was writing on, “Then what’s this?” She asked. “Wait don’t answer. Come here.” She then walked out on to his balcony.  
“Why we here?” Derek asked, clueless to the fact that Isaac was a werewolf too.  
Rolling her eyes at her alpha she replied “I’m guessing you don’t want anyone to know what you’re doing so with Isaac being a werewolf, whom I know he can’t hear out here when in the shower, I didn’t think you’d want him to know.” Showing him the sheet of his notes she took she continued “This doesn’t say ‘mates can be sprit and spirt and can be garbage cans or rejected. This only happens if one is foreign due to the spirits can’t allow the break, it says mates are wolves who find their true halves but can be rejected or accepted. Usually only humans can reject a mate as the wolves don’t allow it but if you cause pain to your mate then their wolfs may allow a rejection.”  
Derek looked at her before he spoke “Thank you. That makes more sense now.”  
She waved him of “Don’t worry I’m happy to help and you do know I won’t tell anyone?”  
Derek nodded, “Come on, the showers stopped. Isaac will be out in a minute.” As soon as they sat down Isaac walked in, holding the book Lydia had left.  
“Thanks Isaac, I need to go.” Lydia said taking the book from Isaac, “And Derek remember the pack is here to help and are more than happy too.”  
“I will.” He replied as she walked out the door.  
Isaac sat down and asked “What was that all about?”  
“Nothing, just reminding me of what I have now I have a pack.” Derek said, thinking up a lie on the spot. 

Derek rolled over unable to get comfortable on his bed sheets. He would never be able to forget feeling what Stiles was feeling. Feelings Stiles anxiety. His fear that he was alone when he woke up. The fear when he found Scott missing. Derek could still see Stiles lying in the hospital bed, curled up almost in fetal position. His face turn away in to his pillow, that couldn’t have been hospital given as it was old and well used, with his own pillow case. A dark blue, almost black one, understandably it could have been hospital grade and they let him use his own pillow case, but Derek knew he just knew that it was Stiles own. Derek was sure he had heard the name Stiles before but he didn’t know where. It wasn’t a common name, even as a nickname. He thought that it may have been Scott or one of the other teens in the pack but he didn’t think that was it. The pack teens may have mentioned the name but Derek was sure he had heard it elsewhere. Derek sighed climbing out of bed, pulling on jeans as he walked out of his door. He didn’t think he’d be able to get anymore sleep tonight, he looked at his watch and noticed it was half two in the morning, or better put this morning. Derek grabbed his keys hoping that he could go somewhere, do something to get his mind of the teen he had briefly seen. Realisation kicked in. He hadn’t met Stiles yet and all his thoughts seem to contain is him. This made Derek sad. He wanted to meet the boy that had become something of a fascination, how could someone the teens know so well, be someone Derek hadn’t known existed. He was acting like a love sick teenage girl. Or better yet; a fangirl talking about their OTP. Derek didn’t like feeling this way after all the last time he acted like this was with Paige. And he knows far too well how that turned out. 

The next thing Derek noticed was Stiles sweet but musky scent. It was that smell alone that made Derek realise that he was in a hospital elevator, with the third floor button pushed. Panic set in. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t know why he was here. He debated whether he should continue this path and look at Stiles or if he should just press the ground floor button and leave. The thought of doing the second caused Derek unbelievable pain in his chest. He shook his head as the door opened and stepped out. He walked down the corridor until he got to the room that he and Isaac had seen Scott in. The door was already slightly ajar. He could see that Stiles was already asleep through the gap but he could feel that he was in pain. Slowly he pushed it opened, stopping when it creaked, hoping he didn’t wake Stiles, after all he looked like he needed the rest. Once Derek was in the room he closed the door, making sure no one knew he was here. He took the seat Scott was in the day before and sat, just studding Stiles. The sleeping form was small than Derek had expected, thinner too. He reached out and gently held Stiles hand. To start with he just sat there, watching waiting for Stiles to wake up or for Scott to come back and question him. Hell, Stiles didn’t even know him. If he woke Derek didn’t know what he’d say. He understood that Stiles may be mad, but also that he’d make it up to him. He’d have too. Derek stopped breathing. He didn’t know where that thought formed from or why the idea of making Stiles happy caused him to get butterflies. 

Derek sat for over an hour just staring at Stiles holding his hand and was stood up ready to leave when Stiles face scrunched up, pain emitting from his body. Derek turned concern washed over him, he was scared. Scared of what Stiles was feeling. He could tell that Stiles was suffering a lot of pain and without thinking twice Derek did the only thing he could. He re-held Stiles hand and started slowly taking his pain. Derek’s veins began to turn black, and he felt a little pain. But Derek was okay with that, knowing he had lessened the pain for this boy, and besides what Derek felt was only a fraction of what Stiles was going through.  
“Stop it Scott.” Stiles mummered.  
Hearing this caused Derek to freeze and then without thinking he spoke, “It’s not Scott.” Derek took a deep breath but before he continued Stiles spoke.  
“Mr Sourwolf. Did Scott ask you here?”  
This threw Derek. Why would Scott ask him here, never mind why Stiles knew about him being a werewolf. He knew it wasn’t just a coincidence no matter how much his brain was telling him it was. “It’s Derek.”  
Stiles laughed, and then made himself sit in a more comfortable position, cross legged with his back against the wall. He was facing Derek now. This let Derek see that he was correct in thinking Stiles was thinner than he should be. “I know, I’m Stiles.”  
Derek laughed this time, “I know. So what do you actually know?”  
Stiles rolled his eyes and replied “Well Alpha Man, I know that your uncle bit Scott, and that Allison and her father are hunters, well were hunter now they help you. I also know about the events with Isaacs’s father, and the party with the swim team.”  
“Ho...How?” Derek asked surprised and confused.  
“Well you didn’t think Scott came up with all of those ideas himself? Or that Allison and Lydia didn’t have any help?” Stiles asked Derek. He had kept his voice neutral throughout all of this but it changed when he continued, there was anger in his tone now “Let me guess, you the Alpha, didn’t know anything about me, and not because I haven’t been mentioned but because either you didn’t care, you didn’t think that your packs human friends mattered or even that you can do your job as Alpha.”  
Derek sat there stunned he didn’t know what to say to that but he tried anyway, part of him wanted to tell Stiles he was wrong that the humans did matter, that he mattered, “Stiles, it’s not…”  
“Leave. Go.” Stiles said as he cut Derek of. Derek stood up and left, not because he wanted to but because Stiles was upset. 

Derek got to the elevator and stopped. He took a deep breath and wondered if it was wise to leave Stiles as he was. He was upset and alone, but if he stayed Stiles would have hated him. Whilst he contemplated what to do he heard Stiles sobbing. This tore Derek. One part of him wanted to go fix thing with Stiles and make Stile happy but another part of him knew he couldn’t not because Derek had just made him cry but because he was feeling this way towards another male, never mind one that much younger than him. The last time he took interest in someone with such an age gap he lost his family. Derek stopped thinking; he didn’t want to think about Kate right now. He wanted to check on Stiles without Stiles knowing about it. He took a deep breath and listed into Stiles room. He was on his phone with someone.  
“But I messed up big time. I got mad over nothing.” Stiles was saying.  
“Stiles it’ll be fine, he’ll forgive you. Derek can’t stay mad at you, no one can.” Came the reply. Derek realised it was Lydia. Stiles had phone Lydia because he thought he had done something wrong. Yes Stiles did get make a mountain out of a mole hill but Derek understood, and if he had heard correctly Stiles was having a rough time right now. He would hold nothing against Stiles.  
“Are you sure? Should I apologize?” Stiles asked, panic controlling him. He felt so bad about what had just happened, after all Derek was trying to help and Stiles snapped at him.  
“Yes.” Lydia said, “Now I heard that you want to go to Cali beach.”  
Stiles laughed “Yeah, I’ve never been.” Hearing that made Dereks heart break. How could Stiles never have been to the beach? Derek wondered, even he has been before. Derek thought that he would have went when he was child but it seems that he didn’t.  
“Well as soon as we can we’ll go. Okay?” Lydia said, bringing Derek back to the conversation at hand.  
Stiles replied quietly, almost too quite that Derek couldn’t hear from where he was standing in the corridor, “Yeah, thanks. Can you not tell anyone else I haven’t went, well Scott knows but that’s it.”  
“Yeah, that fine. Bye Stiles.” Lydia said and then Derek guessed they had hung up as he could no longer hear any of them talk. Derek stood there and waited just to check if Stiles was feeling better now. Lydia was right, he couldn’t stay mad at Stiles, after all Derek knew he was just freaking out. They had never met before and then he was suddenly in Stiles room as he slept. As the elevator sounded to tell Derek he was now on the ground floor he wondered how long he had been in hospital for. How long it had been since he had been in his own bed. Derek sighed and decided to ask Mellissa, considering he saw her at the front desk.  
“Mrs McCall, could you tell me how long Stiles has been in here for?” Derek asked her, hoping she’d tell him.  
Mellissa looked at him before she replied, “It’s Mellissa, and you know that. This time three months but he’s sometimes been to school.”  
Derek laughed at her first statement, “Sorry. Ah.” He thought for a moment before continuing “Could you stop by my loft later, I was thinking of doing something for him. I would hate being stuck in here for that long.”  
Mellissa looked at him before she replied, “I didn’t think you knew Stiles very well but I’m more than happy to help make things better for him.”  
“Not very well, but I hope I get to know him. Come over about one pm, while everyone is in school?” Derek asked. Mellissa nodded her reply as the hospital got very busy and she was needed to help with the accident victims. 

When Derek got home, Isaac was in bed, it was a school day tomorrow after all, and Peter was in the living room watching some reality television show. As far as Derek could tell it was about a lot of child beauty pageants.  
“I need your help.” Derek told Peter.  
Peter paused the television and turned around “What?”  
Derek took a deep breath before he spoke “I don’t know, but I went and seen Stiles just there, and I overheard that he’s never been to the beach and... Nothing.”  
This sparked Peter’s interest, “Stiles? The Stiles?” He asked.  
“You know Stiles?” Derek asked confused.  
Peter laughed at hearing this, “Well he’s all your pack talks about. Asking how he is, if he needs any help, who’s visiting him when. I’m surprised you don’t know more about him.”  
“Wait, you know about Stiles?” Derek said, surprised that the man least trusted in the pack knew more than him, the alpha.  
“Well your pack are his friends. So what is it you want to do for Stiles?” Peter asked, eyes watching Dereks.  
Derek looked down and replied, “I want to take him to the beach but I don’t think he’ll be out by the weekend so I was thinking of breaking him out.”  
Peter smiled at this, “Wonderful, a pack outing.” He said, knowing what the reply would be.  
“What! No. It’s only Stiles.” Derek told his uncle. “Mellissa coming later about lunch time to talk to us, I’ll need both of your help.”  
“Okay, I guess I might be on my best behaviour.” Peter replied sarcastically. “Well any way I’m away to bed. Night.” 

When Derek woke up he saw it was half eleven, and considering he didn’t get to sleep until after four o’clock that morning Derek didn’t feel too bad about missing Isaac getting up and leaving for school. Once he was showered, dressed and fed it was almost half twelve so Derek decided to try and translate more of ‘Mates and all you need to know.’ He walked in to his living room and lifted it from his coffee table where he left it after he was finished with it, if Isaac had saw it he would just say that he had to know everything and had to explain them to the pack due to the visiting pack. He just hoped he knew what the book said before one of the pack members enquired about mates. Derek took a deep breath and looked over his notes he had made, well he had text Lydia the parts he was having trouble with and she helped him, and read; mates are wolves who find their true halves but can be rejected or accepted. Usually only humans can reject a mate as the wolves don’t allow it but if you cause pain to your mate then their wolfs may allow a rejection. Mates scent each other by rubbing themselves upon the other to put their scent onto their mate so other wolves know that your mate is yours. Once you meet your mate you will smell their scent before you smell anything else, even another pack member. Betas are far more protective of their mates than normal pack wolves and omegas but Alpha’s are a lot worse, even by betas. Once an Alpha finds their mate, their wolf will always be consumed with thoughts of mate. To start with you may not know it is your mate; after all there is one other reason for smelling someone before anyone else. This is that the wolf/human in question is feeling extreme emotion such as pain or hatred. A sure tell that this is defiantly your mate is if you accidently hurt them or they are hurt you will want to do anything to make it up to them or make them feel better. Derek sighed as he read over this. Knowing that he had encountered exactly this the night before when he went to go see Stiles. He felt as though he had to make everything better for Stiles, which was why he was hoping to plan this trip for Stiles. Well that and to get to know him.  
“Derek.” Melissa called out as she knocked on Derek’s lofts door.  
Derek stood up and walked over and opened the door for her. “Hey, Mrs sorry, Melissa.” He said once he saw her.  
“Hey, so you wanted to talk to me about Stiles?” She asked Derek as they walked in to his loft.  
Derek nodded “Yeah, Peters joining us in a minuet though. Would you like anything to drink? We could be talking for a while.”  
Melissa raised her eyebrow at this, “Tea please.” She said.  
Derek said “I’m guessing two sugars and milk?” When Melissa just nodded he laughed “Go sit down I’ll be through in a minuet.” She walked into Derek’s living room in time to see Peter come in from the balcony. She sat down on the couch that was sat in front of the coffee table.  
“Here.” Derek said as he walked through with three cups.  
Melissa smiled and took her cup from him, well it was Scott’s cup that he had left here but Derek knew that she would recognise it as hers, “Thank you.” She said.  
Derek passed one of the other cups to Peter before he sat down on the second couch that was to the side of the first, “Your welcome. I asked both of yous here because I need your help. I already filled Peter in somewhat last night so I’ll explain it for you too Mellissa.” When she nodded Derek continued “I want to do something for Stiles. I went to see him yesterday and made an ass out of myself. And with you telling me how long he’s been in for I want to do something that makes up for it and something that makes him happy. I accidently hear him and Lydia talking but I need yous both for my idea to work.”  
“Derek, you shouldn’t use your wolf hearing to listen in on other peoples conversations.” Melissa said faking being mad at him.  
“I didn’t I was making sure he was okay because he was upset when I left.” Derek said, panicking that Melissa was giving him in to trouble, he knew if he explained that he thought tiles was his mate she would be fine, but he didn’t want anyone else to know until he was certain that Stiles was actually his mate.  
Melissa laughed and said “Don’t worry Derek I’m kidding. But I think it’s sweet what you’re trying to do. So where are you going to take him?”  
It was Peter that replied “To the beach.”  
“Oh. He’ll like that. He’s never been I was meant to take him when I took Scott once but he was sick and he couldn’t go.” Melissa said excitement clear in her tone. “When do you plan on taking him?”  
“I was hoping I could next weekend, on the Saturday or maybe Friday.” Derek replied.  
Melissa looked disappointed hearing this, “He’s not meant to get out until at least two week.”  
Derek sighed, he had thought of what to do if Stiles was still in hospital but things were about to get tricky. “I thought that might be true, so I was thinking about maybe sneaking Stiles out early in the morning.”  
Peter laughed, “You’re really going to try sneaking the Sherriff’s kid out of hospital, and keeping him for a full day?”  
“Sherriff’s kid?” Derek asked, and then he knew where he had heard the name before. Everyone was talking about how the Sherriff’s kid Stiles was in hospital a while back.  
“Yeah, but if you take him on the Friday I can make sure no one goes into see him, I can say he doesn’t feel well enough for visitors since I have a double shift. And I guessing you don’t want the pack there so Friday would be even better.” Mellissa said.  
Derek was surprised, he never thought Mellissa liked him much but here she was willing to do this for him. “Really?” He asked.  
“Yeah.” She replied.  
Peter spoke up, “And I suppose I could keep the Sherriff busy long enough that he can’t go visit his son.”  
“Wow. Thank yous. I guess I bringing Stiles to the beach on Friday. I’m sneaking the Sherriff’s kid out of hospital and he hates me.” Derek said as he started to panic, he wasn’t ready, not after last night. How does he know Stiles will go?  
“Hey Derek calm down. Stiles will love it, trust me. I’ll have him up and ready to leave at five thirty am, that’s after his morning check-up and I’ll get the one at ten and three but I need him back for eight.” Melissa told him as she soothingly rubbed circles on his back.  
“Deep breaths Derek, it’s not the first date yet.” Peter said trying to be helpful.  
“Thank you Melissa.” Derek said while glaring at his uncle.  
“It’s no problem. I have to go now, I need to go a shopping before Scott comes in complaining that there’s no food because he ate it all.”  
Derek laughed and walked her to the door, “Sounds like Scott. I will be there Friday five thirty. “ 

&

FRIDAY MORNING: ONE WEEK LATER 

Stiles was still asleep on the hospital bed when Melissa shook him, wakening him up. Instead of getting up at five like Melissa had planned Stiles was still asleep for quarter past.  
“Come on Stiles, you need to get up.” Mellissa told him, shaking his shoulders.  
Stiles muttered his reply, “But it’s only like five or something.”  
Mellissa had to laugh at this, Stiles was too much like Scott for their own good. “Stiles, I promise you that if you get up and put these clothes on within the next five minutes you won’t regret it.” She said as she handed Stiles a set of his clothes to put on. “I will be back in exactly five minutes and I want you dressed and ready.” Once she finished Mellissa left Stiles to do as she had told him and to make sure everything was set for today. Stiles looked down to see what she had picked out for him; a pair of joggies, and a t-shirt as well as a pair of superman boxers, a pair of socks and a set of shoes. Pulling these on he wondered why he needed to be up and dressed for this time in the morning. Doing anything before ten in the morning was pointless because you haven’t had enough sleep. Mellissa came back just after Stiles had finished tying his shoe lases.  
“You’re not staying in hospital today. I will be covering for you so that you can go, okay?” Mellissa asked.  
Stiles nodded, “Is Scott and Lydia and that taking me out then?” He asked.  
“No, I am.” Derek told Stiles as he walked into the hospital room.  
“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked shocked. He never thought that Derek would talk to him again so he never expect this.  
“Taking you out, come on. It’s over an hour drive.” Derek said as he held out a hand to Stiles who was sat on the bed. “You can even sleep on the way there.”  
“Okay. Where is there?” Stiles asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
“Nope, you’re not knowing, it’s a surprise.” Derek told him laughing.  
“Hurry up you two or else yous won’t get to go.” Melissa told the pair, reminding them that one was still meant to be resting.  
Once outside the hospital, Stiles turned to him and said “Sorry for what happened.”  
Hearing this caused Derek too look at Stiles, “Stiles it’s okay, honestly.” He said. How about you get some sleep, there’s a blanket under your seat if you want to use it and I’ll wake you once we get there?” Stiles just nodded his reply as he got into Derek’s car. Following him Derek got the blanket and covered Stiles up, he might not know what was wrong with Stiles but he knew Stiles was cold, he could feel it like he could feel Stiles’ excitement. 

Derek looked over and saw that Stiles had curled himself up in to a ball on the passenger seat of his car with the blanket wrapped around him. Seeing it made Derek smile, not just at the sight but because he knew his blanket would smell of Stiles scent for a while. Derek was glad that he was at a red light as it gave him this opportunity to watch Stiles chest rise and fall slowly. It would be just after seven when they arrived at the beach so Derek thought that he would buy them both coffee and pancakes. After all when all Stiles will have had is hospital food recently Derek wants to give him the best to eat and he knows he loves these pancakes so he hopes Stiles will too. Driving again Derek quietly plugged his phone in to the radio and put his phone on shuffle. He turned now the volume so he didn’t wake Stiles. Sighing Derek looked over and smiled again. Stiles was facing him and he looked pretty, prettier than Lydia. Lydia was going to kill him; she wanted to take Stiles on this trip. Derek knew that when she found out that she wasn’t the first person to take Stiles to the beach she would skin him and use his fur as a jacket. He was glad Melissa had gave him a pair of swimming trunks for Stiles and a spare t-shirt so he didn’t get the one he’s wearing wet, Derek hadn’t thought to do it. Derek almost swerved when he felt that Stiles was in agonising pain. He pulled over, as not to kill anyone, and put his hand on Stiles. Derek knew Stiles didn’t like it when people took his pain but Derek was more than happy to take Stiles pain away all day if it meant they could spend the day together. Derek shook his head as to get rid of all his thoughts before he started driving again. He was only fifteen minutes out and he wanted them to go by so quickly so he could wake Stiles. 

“Stiles we’re here.” Derek said, stroking Stiles hair, pushing it off of his forehead. He wanted Stiles to wake up as peacefully as possible. In reply Stiles just made a noise to which Derek laughed. “Come on, we’re at IHOP and I was gonna go in with you but if you don’t want anything I can go in myself.”  
“IHOP?” Stiles asked, suddenly fully awake. Looking around he saw that they were parked in the car park of IHOP and that they were at the beach. “Wait we’re at the beach?”  
At the Derek laughed, “Yeah I wanted to do something for you and Melissa suggested this and I really liked this idea and thought that you could enjoy it too.”  
Stiles smiled wide enough that Derek thought it might break his face into two. “Derek, I thought you would never talk to me again and now you’re taking me somewhere I’ve never been.”  
Although Derek had heard this twice now he still found it hard to believe, “You honestly haven’t been.” He said. Stiles just sat in Derek’s passenger seat and shook his head and looked at the foot rest. Derek continued speaking “Why?”  
Still looking down Stiles mummered his reply “Dad couldn’t get the time of work, he was called in for an emergency, mom got sick, she passed away and dad could never take me after that. Melissa tried to take me when she and Scott went but I was sick the night before.”  
Derek remembered when the Sherriff had lost his wife, the whole town was devastated. Mrs Stilinski was kind to everyone, no matter who they were and everyone loved her. Derek looked at Stiles and spoke, hoping to comfort him as well as tell him they needed to get out of the car. “Well I’m glad I was the first person to take you then. Come on, let’s get pancakes.”  
As soon as Stiles heard the word pancakes he was out of the car and already half way around it by the time Derek could register what had happened. “You did say pancakes, hurry up.” Stiles said laughing, full of excitement. Derek got out of the car and followed Stiles into IHOP. Stiles had chosen a table that had a view of the beach from the window.  
“What do you want?” Derek asked him.  
Stiles picked up the menu and replied “Pancakes.”  
Derek laughed “Anything on them?”  
“Na, but I might get scrambled eggs too. What about you?” Stiles asked Derek.  
“Pancakes too, but with bacon.” Derek replied. A waitress came over to them and Derek repeated there order, but adding in coffee for each of them.  
“Tell me about yourself?” Stiles asked as there food arrived.  
“What do you want to know?” Derek asked back, surprised Stiles had asked him, he had thought that Stiles would be talking about himself today not asking about Derek.  
“Well I know that you’re Derek Hale. So how old are you?” Stiles replied.  
“Twenty-five, what about you?” Derek said.  
Stiles stopped eating his pancakes and replied “Seventeen, so are we going for I ask a question and then you get to ask one?”  
“If you want to, so it’s your turn” Derek told Stiles as he took a drink of coffee.  
Stiles laughed and asked “When was the last time you went to the beach?”  
“When I was fifteen. How long have you been in hospital for? And not just this time.” Derek asked, looking at Stiles to watch his reaction.  
“In total almost three years.” Stiles said, putting some of his eggs on his spoon. “Why did you come visit me in hospital?”  
Derek sat there unsure of how to answer and then he felt something hit his face, looking at Stiles he saw him laughing harder than Derek thought was possible. Derek looked down and saw the eggs that Stiles had just put on his spoon were now lying all over the table. “Stiles.” He groaned. He should never have let him get scrambled eggs.  
“But Derek. It was funny.” Stiles said grinning, trying not to laugh.  
Derek had to admit it was a little bit funny but he wouldn’t tell Stiles that. “It wasn’t. Are you done eating?” He asked because Stiles was just pushing the rest of his eggs and one of his pancakes around his plate.  
“Yeah, sorry.” Stiles said. Derek could tell he was annoyed by his tone but also because he could feel it radiating of off him.  
Derek replied, wishing he could make Stiles feel better “Don’t worry. Not everyone can eat like wolves.” Derek knew that Stile wouldn’t be able to eat a lot, he might not know why Stiles was in hospital but he knew that it would probably affect his appetite. The pair stood up and Derek paid, although Stiles protested that he could pay for himself. 

Derek and Stiles walked beside each other on the way to the beach. Derek every so often would feel Stiles watching him, studying him. A part of Derek wished Stiles was watching him because he liked Derek but another part was worried, that maybe Stiles was studying him because he thought Derek was up to something. The thought made Derek to want to explain to Stiles that he would never hurt him and that he would always want to make Stiles feel better. Stiles was slowly starting to become a major part of why Derek would do anything. If he was protecting Beacon Hills he would know that if he protected the town he was protecting Stiles. He was also starting to get to know his pack better because they all knew Stiles. Derek didn’t want admit that Stiles was becoming part of something big, he didn’t want to admit that after only seeing Stiles for the first time the week before he was changing Derek. 

As they walked on the golden sand Derek pulled a blanket out of his bag and laid it down so that him and Stiles could sit on it.  
“You’ve got this all planned out.” Stiles said, amazed that Derek had thought through taking him to the beach.  
Derek laughed, “Nope, Melissa has.” He sat down and then continued “She gave me this bag with stuff in it this morning and told me that there was swimming shorts and a spare t-shirt in here for you for later in case you wanted to go swimming. She’s also got you covered for today in hospital so no one will see that you’re gone.”  
Stiles didn’t talk for a couple of minutes after hearing this and then he said “Melissa always acted as a second mom to me, even when mine was alive.”  
“That’s great, not many people would do that.” Derek told him, his voice conveying that he understood exactly what he was talking about.  
Stiles looked at him and wondered if he should ask. Ask how Derek knew, instead he said “Tell me about your family.”  
Derek looked at him shocked, he thought Stiles would have asked about what he had just said but instead he didn’t. “My family were killed in a fire.” He said, looking at the sand.  
“The fire that destroyed your house?” Stiles asked his voice full of sympathy.  
“Yeah. I guess everyone knows about the Hale house fire.” Derek said, he didn’t think he’d be talking about the fire today, or with anyone but Stiles was easy to talk to, easy to open up to.  
“Yeah, people know how they died but my dad’s Sherriff and I hear a lot of stuff about the cases.” Stiles told Derek, “The house and property is yours yeah?”  
Derek nodded and then spoke “It is. But I don’t know what to do with it.”  
Stiles looked at him, studding him, trying to work out Derek’s reaction before he asked him “How about you make it into a pack house? It allows each of your pack a place to stay if they need it, not just Isaac and it’s also well secluded meaning you can train without anyone disturbing you.”  
“I had thought about that, the house once held some of my mother’s pack but with the fire things changed. I think I could maybe do that, after all every member of the pack, human and supernatural could use a place to stay, a place that’s away from their family, a place to be a pack.” Derek replied.  
“Thank you.” Stiles told Derek, he knew Derek had made sure to mention the humans, but he hadn’t expected Derek to see them as pack.  
Derek just smiled in reply and looked at his phone, noticing he had a text from Peter telling him that he owes him big time. “Do you want lunch it’s almost one already.”  
“We’ve been here for four hours.” Stiles said shocked, time had flew in. “I’m not hungry, but if you are we can go get something.”  
Derek laughed “Still full from breakfast?” He asked and Stiles looked away sheepishly. “It’s fine, I’m not hungry either, but you need to eat later.”  
To this Stiles just rolled his eyes, “Fine, can we go swimming?” Derek didn’t bother to reply to this but instead pulled Stiles clothes out of the bag so he could change. 

When they got out the water it was almost four o’clock and Derek had five missed calls from Lydia. Guess she found out then. Knowing he’d have to phone he Derek turned to Stiles to tell him that he was gonna phone her, but said it was about the pack that was going to be passing through. He walked down the beach a bit so he could speak privately as well as keep an eye on Stiles.  
“Lydia how are you?” He asked as soon as she answered.  
“Don’t you dare how are you me, Hale. You took a seriously sick boy out of hospital today to take him on a trip. Never mind the fact that Stiles doesn’t even know you.” She said, “What were you planning on doing? Hiding him all day and making sure no one found out? and really you got Melissa and Peter to cover for you how stupid can one person be.”  
“How did you find out?” Derek asked and then wondered who else knew.  
“I was supposed to visit Stiles after school today but Melissa said he wasn’t up to any visitors so I thought I would visit you considering I the last time we spoke was about the book and I was wondering if you needed any more help cause I was bored. But no Peter said that you were doing something important whilst grinning. And I got suspicious, why would Stiles not be allowed anyone seeing him and where would you be and I put two and two together and realised why you didn’t want help translating the book.”  
Derek froze, he hadn’t expected anyone to work it out, Peter yes but none of the teens, “Does anyone else know?” He asked.  
“No, but I’m on my way to Cali Beach as we speak. You cannot bring a terminally ill person to the beach when they should be in hospital.” Lydia replied.  
“Terminally ill?” Derek asked. He knew Stiles was sick but he never realised how sick.  
“You don’t know?” Lydia asked. “Wait where are you on the beach?”  
“South side, I’m at the wall and Stiles is on the beach in front of me building a sandcastle.”  
“You do know I’m not happy you took him here right, not I'm furious?” Lydia said. “I’m hanging up but stay there I’ll be a minuet.” Derek knew that she would find out, but he never expected it to be this soon. She was going to make Derek take Stiles home.  
“Derek.” Lydia said walking over to him. She was wearing a red tartan skirt with a black top and a leather jacket wither red heals. She managed to pull it off without looking slutty.  
“Lydia, I know I shouldn’t have brought him here but I couldn’t let him think I was angry with him.” Derek replied. His wolf wouldn't settle knowing Stiles thought Derek was angry with him.  
“Yeah I know, I did help you translate that you know. Plus when I was at your loft I read the book. I was curious and I had already worked it out.” She said. “But you shouldn’t have brought him, if you asked I would have let you come when I was going to take him, when he was well enough to leave the hospital.”  
“What is wrong with him?” Derek asked, concern increasing over the fact the he might have made Stiles worse.  
“Leukaemia, he was diagnosed at fourteen.” Lydia looked over to where Stiles was playing in the sand, he was still wearing his wet t-shirt and swimming trunks. “He seems to be having a really good time.”  
“He is. I promise you if I knew I wouldn’t have taken him.” Derek told her.  
Lydia turned and studded Derek, “No you would have, your wolf would have made you. But he would be on high alert, like he is now you know.”  
“I guess you did read the book.” Derek said with a small laugh.  
“Yeah. Keep him here, yous only have two hours before you need to leave.” Lydia said.  
“Really?” When she nodded Derek continued “How did you know it was two hours?”  
Lydia rolled her eyes “It’ s almost a two hour drive and Melissa shift ends at nine. But can you promise me something?” Derek looked at her nodded, “Promise me that you won’t break him like I did. I know your wolf won’t let you but we all accidently do and say stupid things.”  
“I will. But how did you break him?” Derek asked quietly, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.  
Lydia looked down as she spoke “He had the biggest crush on me for years and I didn’t notice him, not even with all he did for me and when I noticed it was too late. He had given up on me, he had given up on love. He had been in and out of hospital for two years.”  
“Oh. I promise that I won’t.” Derek said but deep down he knew that Stiles would go first.  
“Thank you. Bring him food when you get back to him.” Lydia said as she walked away, “I also know you listened in to my phone call when I said I’d bring Stiles here.” 

Derek went and got Stiles and him fish and chips. You couldn’t be at the beach and not have fish and chips it's like a world wide tradition. By the time Derek sat down beside Stiles he saw that he was getting tired, it was only a matter of time before he feel asleep.  
“Thank you Derek.” Stiles said as he took his halve of the food. “Today has been great. It’s been the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”  
Hearing this Derek wanted to wrap Stiles up in a blanket and tell him every day could be like this. Derek knew that it was no longer just his wolf feeling like this. “It’s no problem Stiles; it’s been a great day for me too.” Once the pair had ate Stile got his dry clothes back on and they just sat and watched the sea. It wasn’t long after that Stiles feel asleep, but Derek didn’t mind as it gave him the opportunity to carry Stiles back to the car. It was times like this that Derek was glad he was a werewolf as he was able to carry Stiles without the problem of tripping up over anything. Once Derek got into the driver’s seat he text Melissa, Peter and Lydia a quick message to tell them he was on the way back. Lydia was the only one to text back and that was only to say that she told Scott that her and Allison was staying at the hospital with Stiles so Derek could join them. He quickly replied that he’s think about it and thanks for say. Putting his phone in his pocket he covered Stiles up with the blanket he used on the way here. The drive back to the hospital was quicker than the one to the beach. But during the drive Derek thought about how he really felt towards Stiles, after all he didn’t want to risk going straight into a relationship not only because of his past with them but in case he scared Stiles. When he arrived in the hospital parking lot, Derek was met by Lydia and Melissa. Carefully he woke Stiles, sad that their day had ended, “Stiles come on you need to get back to the hospital. We can’t have anyone seeing you.”  
“Aww.” Stiles said blushing, embarrassed he had fell asleep at the beach, “Okay.”  
“Allison and I are staying tonight.” Lydia told Stiles as she gave him a quick hug.  
“Okay.” Stiles said as they walked towards the elevator.  
Derek looked at Stiles and spoke “I can’t stay, but I’ll come visit you tomorrow?”  
Hearing this Stiles was disappointed but said “Okay, yeah that’s fine.” Derek could feel the disappointment coming from Stiles and was tempted to drop everything and stay but he had a Skype meeting with other Alphas. Derek stood and watched the doors of the elevator shut before he left. 

When Stiles got to his room Allison was waiting for him and Lydia. Lydia had already told her that Stiles was getting some fresh air and that she had refused to leave him alone tonight no matter how much he wanted to be.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?” Allison asked as Stiles came back from the bathroom where he had gotten changed in to his pyjamas.  
“I’m good, just a little tired.” Stiles replied, it was the truth even though he had just slept for two hours.  
“Scott was worried all day.” Allison replied.  
Hearing this Stiles looked down, “Sorry.”  
Lydia replied this time, “It’s okay, you can have days when you don’t want to see anyone but remember we will always be here even if you don’t want us.”  
“Thanks. What did you guys do?” Stiles asked hoping to change the subject.  
“I stopped Allison and Erica from fighting. Again.” Lydia said trying to hold back her laughter.  
“Well if she stopped trying to steal Scott then I wouldn’t need to.” Allison said trying to defend herself.  
Stiles laughed “I always miss it when you two fight.”  
“Be glad you did.” Lydia said smiling.  
“I thought Scott was your mate so he wouldn’t cheat on you.” Stiles told Allison.  
“He is, and Boyd is her mate but she only does it because she gets all the attention.” Allison replied. It was true before Erica was turned into a werewolf no one paid attention to her but now it’s all she gets and she can’t get enough of it.  
“You know about mates?” Lydia asked shocked. She wondered if Derek knew.  
Stiles laughed again, “Yeah, I helped Scott learn what they were.”  
“Okay. Wait does that mean Jackson has a mate too then?” Lydia asked suddenly very concerned for her and Jackson’s relationship.  
“Yep. But I think it might be you.” Allison replied, telling her friend the truth and not just saying it to make her feel better.  
Lydia turned and looked at her “How do you know?” She asked.  
“When you’re with Jackson do you feel like every moment you spend with him is always the best moment you live? Or do you always feel safe around him like no matter what happens he will always protect you? Or when yous are just talking does it feel like you have known each other for years and that yous are best friends?” Allison asked.  
Lydia was quite whilst she thought about it, everything Allison had just said was true, but she didn’t know how she felt spending the rest of her life with Jackson, after all it was everything she had been dreaming about since she had met him. Stiles didn’t say anything either. Hearing all of this made him think of Derek, he knew what mates where but never thought he would be somebodies. He didn’t know Derek for longer than two weeks but thinking about living with him for the rest of his life made Stiles happy inside.  
Allison spoke again five minutes later, “Stiles if your tired sleep, we don’t mind plus we have physics homework.” Stiles smiled his reply and lay down in his bed. He was asleep not long after his head hut his pillow. 

&

3 MONTHS LATER 

Stiles had been out of hospital for two weeks now and had been in school for the last one. Most of the students either went out of their way to avoid Stiles or they would make comments as he passed them. Stiles was walking down the corridor to his next class when someone said that if he was gonna continue missing school he should would end up like his mom. A dead whore. Stiles had learned to brush the comments of but the pack never did. Stiles was with Jackson when this comment was made and the next thing Stiles knew Jackson had the boy pinned against the lockers by his throat.  
“Breathe in his direction again and I'll rip you apart asshole.” Jackson spat from between bared teeth.  
“Jackson leave it, Derek is expecting us.” Stiles said hoping that the use of his alpha would stop Jackson killing someone. Over the past three months since their trip to the beach Derek and Stiles had gotten closer. Stiles had became a part of the pack.  
“Fine.” Jackson said as he released the boys’ neck, “Only because we need to show you this.”  
“Show me what?” Stiles asked curiosity running through him.  
“Secret.” Was all Jackson said as they headed out to the car park. Everyday a member of the pack would come to Stiles house to pick him up and drive him to School, not because he couldn’t drive but because they wanted to help him in some way. Jackson had drove Stiles today so when they didn’t stop at his car but continued walking Stiles was surprised but when he saw Dereks car at the end of the car park he knew Derek was taking them somewhere.  
“You’re riding with Derek, I’m taking Lydia, Erica and Boyd, and Scott’s taking Allison and Isaac.”  
Stiles just nodded and walked to Derek’s car. He opened the passenger seat and climbed in.  
“So where are you taking me?” Stiles asked, wondering if Derek would tell him what Jackson wouldn’t.  
“Not telling you.” Derek said laughing. He knew Stiles would ask him. Over the past three months Derek had took Stiles advice when they were at the beach and wondered if he would like it. Derek continued driving into the woods that surrounded the Hale house, or what was now the Hale Pack house.  
“Wait. Are we headed to the old Hale house?” Stiles asked, him and Derek had walked to the old Hale house a couple of times before. Derek just grinned and continued driving, the closer they got the less trees where in Stiles view. The moment Stiles seen it he knew the rest of the pack could hear.  
“Wow, Derek Wow. Did you do this?” Stiles asked. The old Hale house was no longer there and in its place stood a newly built three story house.  
“The pack and I did. I told them about what you said I should do and they all like the idea so much they helped me.” Derek said as he stopped the car. The rest of the pack were right behind him.  
“I’m glad you like it.” Erica said as she quickly gave Stiles a hug.  
Stiles stood there trying to form words and eventually said “Like it? I love it.”  
Allison laughed. “We’ll let Derek show you around.” The rest of the pack walked into the woods talking and laughing about a lacrosse game coming up. Derek walked into the house and held to door for Stiles. Inside and to the left was a set of stairs leading to the other two floors. Derek walked past the stairs and through a door that lead Stiles to the living room.  
“The kitchen and dining room is through there.” Derek told Stiles as he pointed to the open area at the back of the living room. “The door on the right when we came in leads you to a gym, a swimming pool, a movie room and a pack meeting room.” Leading Stiles back out of the living room he said “Upstairs there are 6 bedrooms on each floor. Each room is an on suite.”  
“Wow. Are you sure only you and the pack built this?” Stiles asked.  
“Chris helped a little and so did your dad but yeah we all did.” Derek replied.  
“My dad knew about this?” Stiles said shocked.  
Derek laughed “Yeah, I also told him why it was getting built and Him, Melissa and Chris agreed yous could all move in if yous wanted.”  
“I can live here?” Stiles said. Surprised his dad is letting him, his dad was always worried about him since he was diagnosed.  
“Yeah, Melissa and Chris talked to him and said about how it means you get to live with all of your friends and the pack.” Derek explained. Stiles just smiled, he got to live with some of the people who meant the most to him, and that meant if he was to die at any time at least he spent his last days happy. 

&

THREE WEEK LATER 

Stiles came in to find that only Derek home, the boys had lacrosse practice and the girls were going shopping. When he walked into the living room Derek was lying on one of the couches watching an Underworld movie. Stiles didn’t see the point because they were werewolves so why watch a movie where they’ve got werewolves all wrong.  
“How was school?” Derek asked sitting up so Stiles could sit beside him.  
“It was school.” Stiles replied, school these days everyone just left him alone and gossiped about him.  
Derek looked at him, wondering if he should tell Stiles. Ever since they went to the beach all Derek can think about is Stiles. He wants Stiles, he knows it’s not just his wolf that feels that way. The week before, once they had settled into their rooms Derek explained about mates to the pack and Scott admitted Allison was his and Boyd and Erica did the same about each other. Now they were just waiting for Jackson to tell the truth, that he was persistent to deny but it was obvious with the way he made heart eyes watching Lydia. “You okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I’m just hungry.” Stiles replied. And for once it was true. He still wasn’t eating a normal portion but occasionally he would want food. And Derek was more than happy to get him it.  
“Pizza?” Derek asked turning his movie of so he could focus on Stiles.  
Stiles face lit up like a child on Christmas “Please can we.”  
Derek laughed and grabbed his cell to phone for it. “Meat lovers?”  
“Yep. Remember curly fries.” Stiles said as he skipped in to the kitchen getting them both a drink. When he came through with two cans of cola Stiles gave Derek one and sat cross-legged against the arm of the couch.  
“Pizza’s been ordered.” Derek told him.  
“How long do you think it will take Jackson to admit it?” Stiles asked.  
“Another two months at the least.” Derek replied laughing remembering all the times the pack has tried to get him to admit it.  
Stiles smiled remembering the same thing, “How long is it going to take you to admit it?”  
“What?” Derek asked shocked, did Stiles know or did he just suspect he had found his.  
“When are you going to admit who your mate is?” Stiles asked again.  
“I, I don’t know how they’ll react” Derek said hoping Stiles only thought he had found his.  
Stiles sat closer to Derek and stared at him “Well does this help?” He asked and leaned forward and kissed Derek. Derek didn’t know how to react, he never thought Stiles liked him. He never imaged kissing Stiles. Derek felt Stiles pull away and frowned then realised that Stiles must have thought he didn’t like him. Putting his hands on Stiles head and pulled him closer deeping the kiss. The pair didn’t move until they needed to breath.  
“Yeah that does help, that really helps.” Was what Derek finally breathed. Stiles just chuckled and Derek continued looking up towards the door “Pizza guys here.” 

&

TWO MONTHS LATER 

The pack had fell into a routine each day, Monday through to Friday the teens would go to school then lacrosse practice and those with jobs would go work. Every morning someone made breakfast, it was just whoever was up first, be it Peter or be it a teen and every night two people made dinner and another two did the dishes. But at the weekends the pack usually spent Saturday with their families and Sunday with each other. This Sunday Stiles was up first, usually he was one of the last up so he rarely made breakfast and even when he did someone else always tried to help. So today he decided he’d do it himself before anyone else woke. As he walked in to the kitchen he had decided on making french toast and bacon. Getting the ingredients out of the fridge Stiles put the cooker on. Thinking back the past two months have been some of the best times Stiles has had, there was never a moment he was alone and if he had to go to an appointment someone would always go with him. It was almost always Derek. He was halfway done when the first of the pack descended down the stairs. As they came in the kitchen Stiles noticed it was Lydia. And by the smile on her face Stiles can only guess what she and Jackson had done last night. It was moments like this that he was glad each room was soundproof.  
“Need any help?” She asked, studding Stiles. Normally he would sleep the longest unless he was in pain.  
“Can you get me two plates and set the table?” Stiles asked. He loved how Lydia always asked if he needed help where as everyone else took over, scared Stiles would hurt himself.  
“I can always do that.” Lydia replied laughing. As she walked past the I-Pod docking station she plugged her phone in and put it to shuffle. As she was doing as Stiles asked Taylor Swift We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together came on. Once she had finished setting the table she walked over to Stiles and started dancing.  
“You called me up again tonight.” She sang bumping hips with Stiles.  
“But ooh, this time I’m telling you, I’m telling you.” Stiles sang joining in. As the song continued the pair never saw Derek and Jackson standing in the doorway watching secretly recording the full thing. 

&

FIVE WEEKS LATER 

The Sherriff had came around to visit bringing some home videos of Stiles. The pack gathered in the movie room to watch them. The first video showed Stiles as a baby running around a swing park as his dad chased after him. The next Stiles was older, maybe four or five, and it was a class play. Coincidently it was Little Red Riding Hood. Both Stiles and Scott had lead parts in it. Scott was the big bad wolf that when the pack saw laughed at considering the irony. And Stiles was the huntsman who killed the wolf. The next video was of a BBQ at Scott’s. His dad was there and so was Stiles family. In it Scott and Stiles kept running around playing knights, pretending that sticks were swords. The pack kept joking about this to each other saying how Scott and Stiles were the packs knights in shining armour but it was all a light hearted joke. The next few were just a couple of birthdays and Christmases that included Claudia. At this point Stiles was crying silent tears, curled into Derek’s side. He didn’t want to leave his dad, or the pack. But his dad had put up with the death of his wife and Stiles didn’t know if he could handle his death as well. The next video was Stiles first birthday without his mom. He was crying because his mom wasn’t there but then he suggested visiting her and his dad was confused, thinking that Stiles didn’t understand that she was really gone until he said lets go to her grave. The video after that Stiles was thirteen, the year before he was diagnosed and it was at Scott’s birthday party. Stiles laughed he could remember clearly what had happened. As he watched himself push Scott’s cake into his friends face he saw Scott turn red, embarrassed as on screen he cried because his new top was covered in cake. The last video was of a pack BBQ that they had thrown shortly after they all had moved into the pack house. The girls had ganged up on the boys with water pistols. The boys had got there revenge by locking them out of the house.  
“Thanks dad.” Stiles said voice quavering once it was finished. He had forgot most of these events but now he could remember them all.  
“It’s okay son.” The Sherriff replied. The pack had quietly left the room to allow father and son to talk.  
Stiles moved over beside his dad, “Dad I miss mom every day and I know you do too, but I’m sorry that I have to go too. I just want you to know I love you and I know you did the best you could to raise my by yourself once mom died.”  
The Sherriff wiped his tears away before speaking, “I love you too son and I’ve accepted that one day you have to leave but I know I will never forget you and I will keep you alive like we kept you mom alive.”  
Stiles smiled through tears and hugged his dad and whispered in his ear “Look after the pack for me when I'm gone, I know they’ll try and act strong for each other but they need to know how to move on and how to deal with it and I know you’ll be able to show them that as well as help them understand that everyone needs time to grieve. Dad I’m trusting you with the pack, they need an adult to help them out, one that wasn’t dead.” His dad just nods as he hugs his son tighter knowing that they both are crying. 

&

A MONTH LATER 

The both Lay down on the blanket and Stiles cuddled into Derek. He was always cold these days so it gave him the excuse to cuddle Derek, Derek never protested when Stiles gave him cuddles anyway. Smiling, Derek looked down at the person that had became the most important thing in his live. Pulling Stiles closer he kissed his head and smiled at what he had and what he was going to have to let go. He was glad Lydia told him about what had happened with her and Stiles, he was glad he was able to make everything perfect in Stiles life, or what he had left of it.  
“I’m happy my dad let me stay here.” Stiles told Derek, his eyes focused on the stars.  
“Me too. The whole pack is.” Derek replied. “Come here, you’re freezing.” He lifted up the cover and wrapped it around Stiles, hoping to keep all of the heat in.  
Stiles snuggled in to Dereks side sighing in happiness, he had never thought that with everything he was going through he would have been able to find the perfect boyfriend and the perfect set of friends. “I love you Derek.” He said looking up at his boyfriend.  
“I love you too Stiles and I never get tired of you saying it.” Derek replied.  
Stiles laughed “And I never get tired of saying it. I also love those wolfs who are listening in to what we’re saying right now, and then telling Allison and Lydia what’s happening.”  
Derek shook his head, “I can get them to stop if you want?”  
“Na, I’m comfortable lying here with you.” Stiles said his eyelids getting heavier. “I’m tired.”  
“Sleep. I'll carry you inside later.” Derek told Stiles, happy that he could have him fall asleep in his arms. Over the past eight months Derek never thought things would be this great, he never thought he would know where his pack where every day, or what their grades where in school never mind their favourite foods or their favourite take-out places. Smiling he looked down at Stiles and brought him in closer, he could hear Stiles breath even out telling Derek he was asleep. He knew Stiles still sometimes was in pain when he slept but he said sleeping beside Derek made it better so every night Derek would sleep in bed with him. Derek heard Stiles heart faintly get slower, it wasn’t much slower but it was enough to send the pack out side to check on Stiles, they stood by the patio doors. It was one of the things Derek loved about him. He was able to make everyone love him and want to take care of him, he even managed to make Jackson want to protect him and that was exactly what Jackson did, protect Stiles. He even managed to get Allison and Erica in the same room without killing each other, because they both wanted to make Stiles happy and what made him happy was seeing the pack acting like family. As the pack got closer Stiles heart beat got slower and slower and they all knew, it was time. Derek was crying and Stiles was gone. He knew Stiles would pass just not this soon, he had stopped getting treatment two months ago, because after three years with it and nothing happening Stiles wanted to try and beat it himself if he could, or die with the ones he loved. The pack knew that in years to come they would tell their children and grand-children about Stiles. About their alphas mate. About why their alpha never had another partner. They would tell them about the boy who ran with wolves.


End file.
